Security Precaution
by Yonk
Summary: When Goten finds himself in airport security, mistaken for a drug trafficker, he thinks he will be free in no time. But what happens when a certain purple-haired security guard won't let him off that easy...? Yaoi. TRUTEN.


This is a random idea I had, turned into another yaoi story…complete with gratuitous sex, typically submissive Goten, and all the lovely mostly-plotless Truten goodness that I know you all crave.

Read on!

>>>

**Security Precaution**

Goten couldn't believe his luck.

_Or rather,_ thought the teenager as he was all but dragged to an ominous looking room, _I can't believe my UNluck..._

The door creaked open and he was hustled in; a loud gulp echoed from his throat as he was pushed inside and a tall man with his back turned regarded him silently.

"Mr. Son...," said the man in a weirdly familiar voice. "You have done some bad things..."

>>>

"All passengers for Flight 101, non-stop to Satan City, we are starting preliminary boarding now for all handicapped persons or those with special needs or small children."

_Kuso..._thought Goten, straining to look around the fat lady in front of her.

"It looks like she's gonna order half the menu...," he muttered, running his fingers through his newly cut hair.

A few minutes later, she finished ordering and Goten hurried up to the counter.

"Welcome to Mc. Burger Bell, home of the Super Mc. Burger Bell Supreme Special...," droned the obviously bored cashier, looking about 16, a full year younger than Goten.

"Okay, I know what you got, gimme 20 of them to go," Goten spat out fast.

The cashier quirked an eyebrow, but he quickly punched it up and turned to give the cooks the order.

Goten ran his fingers through his hair again, catching a look at himself in the mirroring effect of the glass windows behind him.

_It looks like it was cut with a lawn mower, _he moaned to himself._ How in the hell they get it to stick forward all retarded like that?_

"All passengers for Flight 101, non-stop to Satan City, we are now boarding all passengers."

"Crap!" Goten burst out, just as his four bags of burgers were put onto the counter.

"That will be seventy-eight dollars and twenty-three cents," said the cashier.

"Bye!" Goten said, grabbing the food, waving with a typical Son smile, and disappeared with a small flash.

There was a short pause and the cashier rubbed his eyes a few times, his jaw hanging down.

"Whoa...," he muttered, "that weed really was good shit..."

Goten was trying not to run, as doing so would have sent people flying in all directions with the shock wave that would have been formed, but it wasn't easy. He finished eating the burgers in record time, even for a Saiya-jin, and fell into the line leading into the airport terminal where his flight was. He thought it was about the stupidest thing to fly home, when he could just...well, fly home. But his mother insisted he stop attracting attention with all the flying and shooting ki blasts and stuff like that. She would kill him if she knew about what he just did, more for the disappearing act than for the money he didn't pay, he thought. But heck, he had blown the rest of his money on that stupid haircut, and he couldn't help that he was hungry. As Trunks-kun would say, he was always hungry.

_Stupid airplanes...stupid airport...stu-_

"Woof!"

_What the...?_

"Woof! Woof!"

Goten looked down to see a dog with a large "Airport Security" coat on, nuzzling his carry on bag, which was sitting on the floor by his foot, and barking, it's tail wagging like crazy.

"Woof!" the dog barked again, sitting down next to Goten, pointing his nose at his bag.

"Would you please step to the side here?" said a security guard holding onto the leash attached to the dog.

Goten shrugged and stepped out of the line, walking to a table off to the side of the terminal, placing his bag on top.

"What's he want?" he asked.

"That's a certified drug sniffing dog," answered the security guard. "He's smelled something in your bag; I'll have to search it."

"Um...okay...," Goten said, wondering what the dog could be after.

The guard looked through the stuff in Goten's small bag, making a big showing of "hmm"s and "I see"s to try to impress the people staring at them. Goten thought he was just making this up to try and make it look like the security guards were doing what they were supposed to, instead of slacking off.

"Well, it looks like...," the guard started, but the dog interrupted him with a loud bark, nuzzling a side pocket.

"What have we here...?" the guard said louder, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a small sack, opening it to reveal a dozen or so senzu beans.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to go to the security office for these drugs," he said.

"WHAT!" Goten yelled, exasperated, "those are senzu beans!"

"Ah, 'special' beans you say," said the man, whipping out a pair of handcuffs, "that explained why my dog found 'em."

"They aren't special, they just heal people!" Goten shot back.

"Of course, they are 'feel good' drugs, aren't they? What's in them? LSD? Crystal meth.? Angel Dust?"

"I don't know what the hell Korin puts in them!"

"Oh. This 'Korin' fella' your supplier? I see. You can explain everything once we get there," said the guard, putting the handcuffs on Goten and leading him away.

Goten wanted badly to fight him off, but his mom would find out and have a fit...probably use that frying pan too...so he decided to go with the guard and the three other guards that pushed him along too.

They led him around a corner, through a security checkpoint and towards a small, official looking wing of the airport.

>>>

Goten couldn't believe his luck.

_Or rather,_ thought the teenager as he was all but dragged to an ominous looking room, _I can't believe my UNluck..._

The door creaked open and he was hustled in, a loud gulp echoed from his throat as he was pushed inside and a tall man with his back turned spoke.

"Mr. Son...," said the man in a weirdly familiar voice. "You have done some bad things..."

Goten gulped again as the other guards walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving him in the interrogation room with the carry on bag, his hands still in cuffs, and the creepy looking head of security standing in front of him.

The man slowly turned, and Goten felt the fear creeping into his heart...what would be done to him by the crazy, possibly demented, and very sadistic...

"Trunks-kun!" Goten exploded.

"Don't speak in that tone of voice with me Mr. Son, we have official business here," said the purple haired teen, turning around and tossing his hat on the table.

"Trunks-kun, they are just senzu beans, can't you get me out of here?"

"I could, but that would get me kicked out of this job faster than I could kick your butt Mr. Son," Trunks said slowly, steepling his fingers on the interrogation desk. "This job pays better than my mother would be willing to pay me to work at Capsule Corp. so I can't afford to lose it."

Goten looked hurt, but sat back in the chair, wondering why his best friend was acting so weird like that. He wanted to get back home to see him, but now that he was here...Goten wasn't sure if they could spend any time together alone like he wanted.

_Besides, _Goten thought, _I think Trunks-kun has lost his mind..._

"I heard that!" snapped Trunks. "Don't insult me! You are in here for a security precaution, to make sure you aren't hiding any more drugs."

Goten sat up, deciding to play along and responded with a terse, "Yes sir!"

Trunks got out a small notebook and wrote in it, crossing his legs and sitting back in the chair.

"Suspect is sarcastic and uncooperative," Trunks dictated while continuing to write, "denies that the drugs he was found in possession of are real narcotics and continually claims innocence."

Trunks shut the notebook with a small snap and set it down. He stared at Goten for a while before glaring at Goten.

"What?" asked the younger boy, confused.

"Stop that," Trunks said harshly.

"If you keep this up Mr. Son, I am going to have to do something I don't want to do."

"What am I doing!"  
"Look at you, acting all cute. Trying to seduce a security guard, are we Mr. Son?"

"But-but...I...," Goten sputtered, trying to find words.

"Mary Ann," Trunks said, looking at the one-way mirror on the wall. "I need to interrogate this suspect in privacy. Turn off the recording and take the rest of the day off."

Goten barely heard the almost undetectable sound of "yes Mr. Briefs" from the earphone on the side of Trunks head and then an even quieter sound of the lady on the other side of the one-way mirror shuffling off. Both sounds would have been impossible to hear for a human, but not too difficult for Goten.

"You are crazy, Trunks-kun!" Goten said. "It's not my fault I make you drool."

"Now you are really trying to seduce me," Trunks said, "you must be hiding something."

Trunks stood up, his chair making a loud scraping sound on the concrete floor and he walked behind Goten. The younger teen heard some keys jangling and Trunks took off the handcuffs.

"Am I free to go?" Goten asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Of course not, Mr. Son," Trunks said. "I have reasonable suspicion to believe you are hiding something, I need to search you first."

"Okay," Goten said, shrugging and then spreading his arms. "Go ahead."

"I mean I need to _strip_ search you, Mr. Son..."

"Wh-what!" Goten yelled, "you have got to be kidding me!"

"One more word and I will have you arrested Mr. Son!" Trunks shouted back. "Now strip!"

Goten grinned, scratching the back of his head Son-style and started to remove his clothing, first his shoes, then his socks, then his shirt and pants, folding them neatly on the table, lest his mother get mad for getting them wrinkled, and paused, in his underwear.

"Those too...Mr. Son," Trunks said, obviously struggling to speak through the drool collecting in his mouth.

Goten shrugged and removed his underwear with a flourish, holding his hands in front of his crotch, blushing noticeably and looking slightly uncomfortable.

Trunks walked around behind him and grabbed Goten's arms, putting them behind his back and cuffing them again. He walked back to the front of him, his eyes drifting between Goten's face and exposed crotch.

"Okay then," Trunks said. "But I am afraid that you are still seducing me..."

Goten rolled his eyes: "Okay, Trunks-kun...but what else are you gonna do?"  
"Mr. Son, do you know what a cavity search is?"

"Uhh," Goten faltered, remembering something he had seen on TV about something called that.

"Well, you are about to find out...," Trunks said quietly, walking towards Goten and then pushing him against the wall, the handcuffs making a light clink sound.

"Uh, Trunks-kun?"

"Now I have you right where I want you Chibi...in handcuffs and naked."

"Trunks-kun...?"

Trunks cut off the younger boy with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Goten and pushing his tongue deep into his friend's mouth. Goten let out a soft moan and went to kiss back but Trunks let go, teasing him and letting him kiss only the air in front of him.

"Well, there is nothing in there," Trunks said, smiling. "Now..."

He walked to the other side of the room and went out a door, returning in a short while with a rubber glove on one hand and a jar of Vaseline in the other.

"That's one place searched, now for the others."

Goten tried to argue, but Trunks was already bent down in front of him, breathing heavily on his exposed penis, poking around his balls with the gloved hand and lightly touching the skin.

"Hmmm," Trunks muttered, "nothing here."

He lifted Goten's balls, made a half-hearted show of looking under them before rubbing them softly. Goten let out a soft moan and his penis started to harden at the touch of his friend. Trunks stood back up, his own erection bulging out his dress pants and he walked Goten to the desk.

"Now, I have to look one last place, to see if you are hiding anything else from me...," Trunks said, kissing the back of Goten's neck. "Bend over."

Goten complied immediately, resting his chest on the desk and sticking his butt in the air. Trunks lubricated a gloved finger with the Vaseline and rubbed teasingly at Goten's hole, drawing another moan from the younger boy.

"Just relax..."

He pushed the finger all the way inside with a single motion, kissing Goten's back.

"T-T-Trunks-k-kun... Ahhh!" Goten moaned.

"Hm, lets see here."  
The older boy probed deeper, rubbing at Goten's insides lightly and listening in perfect contentment as Goten continued to moan, struggling a little against the handcuffs.

"Hey," Trunks said softly, "I think I found something."

He pushed a finger right up against Goten's prostate, rubbing it carefully.

"AHH! TRUNKS-KUN! AHHHHHHH!" Goten screamed, feeling jolts of electricity going up his spine, a delicate tingling feeling all over his body, from the tips of his toes to his fingers.

Trunks kept up the stimulation, rubbing harder and Goten screamed again, his world exploding into light and his body felt on fire as he moaned.

With a _crash_, the handcuffs broke into pieces and Goten grabbed the desk behind him as Trunks turned him around, kissing him deeply again, his hand moving down to touch the younger boy's throbbing erection. Goten moaned again as Trunks took off the glove and jerked him softly, the pre-cum running down his fingers and dripping onto Goten's leg.

"Please...Trunks-kun...do that again...," Goten begged.

"I can do better," Trunks responded, pulling off his security uniform and kissing Goten again passionately.

He pushed Goten back against the desk, not even noticing as it slid a few inches on the floor with a loud _creeeak_, and grabbed at his erection, playing with it as Goten continued to moan. Goten reached down and started to jerk at Trunks' penis too, his fingers sliding over the well-lubricated head as the boys kissed deeply and held each other close.

"Kami, Trunks-kun, I love you." Goten said, breathlessly.

"I love you too Chibi," Trunks responded, pushing Goten up onto the desk and lifting his legs.

Goten closed his eyes and laid back, moaning as Trunks pushed his erection up against his hole, rubbing against it gently. His moans became screams again as Trunks pushed a little into him, letting out some moans of his own, the feeling of Goten's warmth around his penis intensifying.

"Mmmm...so tight," he moaned.

"So big...," Goten moaned in response, arching his back as Trunks pushed all the way into him.

Trunks started to move in and out of Goten, leaning forward to kiss the younger boy again, silencing his moans for a second before pulling back. He picked up the pace, thrusting deeply into Goten's tight hole and moaning, starting to jerk at Goten's erection, which was leaking considerably.

"TRUNKS-K-KUN! KAMI! I'M GONNA...AAAAAHHHH!"

With a scream, Goten squirted a load of cum onto Trunks chest, more spilling out onto his own stomach and running down Trunks' hand.

"MMMM! CHIBI...I...MMMMM...AH-AHHHHH!" Trunks screamed, feeling Goten tighten around him, losing himself in the pleasure and his cum exploded into him.

Panting, Trunks reached down to hold Goten, rubbing their cum-soaked bodies together on the desk as he kissed his friend and lover deeply.

"Trunks...kun," Goten gasped, melting into the embrace, exhausted from his orgasm.

"Mmmm...Chibi," Trunks moaned softly, holding Goten tighter and resting from his own.

The boys just lay there for a short while, trying to regain their strength and cuddling affectionately. After a short time, they were able to get up and clean the fluids off their skin and get dressed.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for this?" Goten asked, putting on his shoe.

"Maybe, I didn't really have to do all that you know," Trunks said, smiling.

"Oh," Goten said. "So the sex..."

Trunks walked up, pulling Goten to him and kissing him again.

"It was nothing Chibi...just a security precaution..."

**The End.**

>>>

How was that? Any good? Please review, thanks!


End file.
